


Gwen's Spite Spinoff: Brothers and Sisters

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno and Mash find out they have something in common: a relationship with Galahad.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno & Galahad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Gwen's Spite Spinoff: Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno was looking around for her papa. She wanted to spend the day playing dress up and play pretend as they called it here, and pretend to run a keep when hosting a small all. The guests would all be stuffed animals - Hakuno had an abundance of them ever since she mentioned they looked soft to her papa, the next day she had almost half a room's worth of them - and maybe some of the knights he fought with because they were papa's friends. Arthur was currently communicating with his mother through prayer in the church that Santa Jeanne showed him in the first week of their arrival, and there was nothing more Hakuno wanted to do than spend time with her papa right now.

Hakuno took a moment to pout when thinking about how mean it was her mama wasn't around, it would be perfect if she could have _both_ her mama and papa around. Her baby brother would be great too. He could be her sworn shield and dance with her and pretend to fight evil monsters. 

Or even better, they could all fight together in the farming for materials together as a family.

They did something like that before as a family, Hakuno knows. Although it was all political stuff her other ended up helping Arthur with when he was a king. Mother was really good at that, she used to tell Hakuno proudly that she was better than her grandfather that Hakuno had never met and that Hakuno could be just as good, or better too, just like her. It almost felt odd remembering stuff about her older self and what happened, but it did feel fragmented. Hakuno was a little upset that there were a few things she did know about the future that were blurry, but Alex told her it was just like that for the Servants that were kids.

Alex had similar moments after all.

Idly wandering around, Hakuno greeted the passing by staff with a smile. She was in no real hurry to find her papa, ladies were never late and she knew that he could be busy. He always came to find her in his free time. Hakuno didn't mind taking the opportunity to explore until then. 

"The rooms behind here are supposed to be for the staff only. I apologize, but Servants that aren't signed in under one of the divisions part time are unable to enter. Master said there was one incident too many." The voice was soft and the young lady looked younger than the rest of the staff, but the light purple hair gave her away. This was the Shielder that Hakuno had seen protecting Master when they went out personally when not drawing the attention of the of the monsters her way in defense of the rest of the group. She looked different out of her armor.

Actually, that shield looked familiar for some reason she couldn't understand.

"Lady Hakuno of the Knightly House of Luc. Daughter of the Lady Guinevere and Lord Lancelot. Rider Servant-" 

"You're Lancelot's daughter?!" Hakuno frowned at getting interrupted. It wasn't _that_ surprising. Her parents had told her she was fae touched as a child, so of course she looked a little different from her parents.

"And you didn't introduce yourself." Hakuno pointed out the other obvious fact that was irritating her.

"I apologize! My name is Mash Kyrielight. I'm the personal Demi-Servant to the Master of Chaldea. Shielder class." Mash, as Hakuno now knew now, introduced herself to her. Hakuno waited a moment to reply when she felt something familiar from the other Servant in front of her. It was too familiar.

"...Galahad? You feel like my little brother, Galahad." Hakuno didn't care if it was rude, she wanted to know why now. "Do you have something of his?"

"I possess his Spirit Origin inside of me." Mash blurted out, forgetting that she could explain it more in her shock. This was one of her, well Galahad's sister!

"So you have my little brother inside of you. Does he come out ever little sister?" Hakuno hoped he did. She liked spending time with her family. 

"He doesn't. Way did you call me little sister?" Mash was regretful for that, but perplexed on just why she was a little sister.

"That's silly. Galahad is my little brother, so you are my little sister now too." 


End file.
